The Waters High, The Hells Low
by Portal 2 Minecraft
Summary: This is a prequel to Hell or High Water. Read it here. I promise you it's good /s/7496292/1/Hell-or-High-Water I am excited about this but I have little time. This means short, frequent chapters. Please review, good or bad. In fact, I need the bad stuff. Enjoy!
1. The Flashback

"_It's been fun. Don't come back_." I'd thought those were the final words I'd say to a human. They echoed through my head, seeming as though they'd never stop.

As the elevator started to leave, I looked up at her. Memories started flushing in… I shook them out.

"_Goodbye, my darling baby,"_ I said, knowing that she couldn't hear me. I stared at the place she had once been.

I snapped out of my daydream.

Blue and Orange were waiting for me. I opened the door, if only to stop Blue from dancing.

"Do you know how stupid you look when you do that?" I said as Blue stepped through the door.


	2. The Freedom

Freedom. It was finally right in front of me. I could do whatever I want. I was so happy. I was finally free.

This stuff that swayed in front of me- what was it called, wheat? It felt so comfy, so light, so- amazing! I frolicked in it for who knows how long?

Then I realized that, for the first time in my life, I had no idea what to do, and it was scary.

GLaDOS's voice had always told me what to do. Sure, there were times when I got stuck on a puzzle, but at least I had had a vague idea. Here, there were no instructions, no advice, _nothing!_

Suddenly, that wheat didn't seem so inviting.

I lifted my companion cube. It was really heavy, and I couldn't carry it too far.

Suddenly, I felt a strange sensation. I wanted to lay myself down and close my eyes. I soon went under suspension.

That night, I could only dream about one thing: Wheatley.


	3. The Wait

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled for about the 100th time. Well, actually nowhere near 100, it was only the fifty-third time, but, you get it.

"SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!"

I sighed. What else could I expect?

"Great. I'm stuck up here in nothingness with a space case, a know-it-all, and an idiot. Nothing to do. Forever," Rick noted.

"I AM NOT AN IDIOT!" I yelled.

"Fact: an idiot is born every minute," stated Fact.

"So much space, it's everywhere!" said Space.

"Nobody cares!" said Rick.

It was going to be a long forever…


	4. The Testing

We were starting to worry. She had been staring into space for exactly one hour, 42 minutes, 23 seconds, 17 milliseconds, 83 microseconds and 2 nanoseconds. I started to dance for no particular reason. Suddenly, the door opened.

As I started through, she said, "Do you know how stupid you look when you do that?" I rolled my eye as I stepped into the disassembly machine. '

We were reassembled in another room. Portal, cube, laser, button, button, gel, big button, door. Done. I turned around to high-five P-body, but he was just standing there, staring at the wall.

"What's up?" I said, concerned. P-body looked at me, almost startled.

"There's something- or someone-behind this wall."


	5. The Grass

I walked through the forest, sweating like nothing else. After a few minutes of this, I found just what I was looking for.

A stream of water flowed through the trees, wild berries growing around it.

I crouched down, taking sip after sip of that cool refreshing goodness. Next to me, what must have been a deer had some water as well. The berries were so sweet and crunchy.

I had so desperately needed this.

I dropped the Companion Cube. I didn't actually need it, and it was just weighing me down. After noting the location of the water and pocketing a few berries, I set off.

I walked for about a half hour. By then, I had long left the river.

Grass. Grass. Grass. Grass. Grass. Was this what the world was like? Grass and trees everywhere?

And what was THAT thing? I walked closer to it, but only because it was the_ only _thing that_ wasn't supposed to be there. _

That was probably the second biggest mistake of my life.


	6. The Darkness

We had started to drive each other insane.

Well, I was always crazy, but all my space buddies were acting a bit weird.

Did I mention space?

Stars, planets, galaxies, Milky Way, SO MUCH SPACE!

Oh yeah! Captian's log, one week in SPAAAAAACE! Fact crashed into planet 13K, also known as Earth. Everyone else is going crazy. In SPACE.

Rick said he's getting tired of space. There must be something terribly wrong with him. NOBODY should be bored in SPACE!

Wheatley said the Moon made him sad, and he misses his Gemini. How can he be living? In SPACE ?!

And me? I'm fine. Out here. In the void of space.

Oh, yeah , did I mention SPACE?

Stars, planets, galaxies, Milky Way, SO MUCH SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!


	7. The Discovery

I watched as Orange walked over to the panel. Blue followed shortly afterwards._ Now_ what was the problem?

"Uh, GLaDOS? Something is behind this wall. It's making a weird noise." I opened the panel and switched to Blue's camera.

It was one of Doug's old hideaways. There were empty cans of Aperture Cola, bags of chips, candy wrappers, and other snack food littering the little room. Well, that explained the vending machine incident.

A radio looped a familiar tune: da da da da da… da da da da, da da, da da… da da da da, da da da, da da da da da… Where had I heard that before?

There were several paintings on the walls, but one in particular caught my attention. It showed me, Chell, and… could it be?

_Oh my god._


	8. The Stranger

I trudged towards the tall, masked stranger, squinting. In one hand, he held a strange stick which made sparks. In the other, he held a gun.

He looked at me, intrigued.

He put his gun into his belt. Then, he raised a gloved hand and spoke to it. I was fairly far away and only made out about a quarter of what he was saying.

"Aperture science… woman, 5'6"… assimilate… Nova Prospekt…"

He started walking towards me. He was frightening, yet it comforted me to see another human. For the first time ever, I saw another one of my species.

Not exactly what I imagined, but he was definitely human.

"Are you lost, young lady?" he said, approaching me.

I nodded my head. I wasn't exactly lost, but when people ask you that, it usually means that they'll help you go where you need to go.

"Follow me. I'll lead you to city 04."

As we walked through the grass, he asked, "How did you get out here?"

I motioned for a paper and pencil. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"So, um… you're from Aperture."

I nodded.

"Where is it?"

I shrugged. I did know where it was, but if he didn't have a paper and pencil, I couldn't tell him. Plus there was the fact that everything I had ever met had either betrayed me was sent into smoke or space before it could betray me, so why should he be much different?


	9. The Wakeup

Hey, um, guys? I know that I said I would be posting more frequently, and I will be, but right now, I'm kinda sorta grounded. I would post from my tablet, but everything I've written is on my computer, from which I am grounded. This is the only post I'll be posting in a while, so hang on, everyone. Sorry!

* * *

I rose from my bed, shocked, confused and frightened. In front of me stood two robots, prototypes ATLAS and P-body.

She found me.

I screamed as I heard Her voice: "Oh, it's you."

"It's Her!" gasped Cube.

"Orange, take him with you. I have special plans for you."

I was speechless. I could be killed, or worse- tested! I shivered at the thought of testing again.

"Go, Doug. It's easier not to resist Her."

I knew it was better said than done, but Cube was right. The more I resisted her, the worse my fate would be.

I slowly moved one foot forward, nearly paralyzed. Then, I fought through my fear just enough to move the next.

"I'll send an elevator down for you and that… thing…"


	10. The Fear

**Hey guys, um, I'm still grounded, so, um, sorry. My parents are experimenting. I didn't put the link to my other fanfic before (I worked on it at school, and it won't let me get here from there), so here it is: user/Portal2Minecraftgirl  
**

**I am planning on going back and lengthening my other chapters, BTW.**

**Yay, chapter 10! and it only took 1,393 words to get here. **

* * *

I guided him to the elevator. I was worried for him. I had no idea what She was going to do, either. He feared Her, I could tell. _Fear_, my reference program told me, _is usually not a good thing, and can be distressful, manipulative, and even may even make the human go insane._

And he _certainly_ wasn't sane. He kept talking to that cube strapped to his back. She had told us that he had painted those strange, nightmarish pictures on the walls, and that he had schizophrenia, a mental disorder and form of psychosis.

I noticed he walked with a limp, probably a broken leg which was far too late to heal. He was _clearly_ unkept, and he needed medical attention. Those blue, penetrating, alert eyes clashed with his greasy black tangled hair.

He finally made his way to the elevator, still quivering, still underpowered, still anticipating his fate. The elevator went up to her lair, shaking slightly. Eyes still open, still shivering, still strange. At last the glass doors opened, and we helped him approach her. Every now and then, he stopped, most likely having flashbacks.

Her optic glared bright orange, staring at him, hovering over him, overpowering, menacing, waiting.

"Good job, Orange. Well, here we are again. Doug Rattmann, artist, coward, escapee, schizophrenic, former scientist in the AI department, former test subject, and former murder, I presume? Nice to finally meet you."

"Please… Chell… help me…"

"Chell is gone, as you already know. You watched her go from behind that row of turrets. And that's why I woke you up instead of letting you rot with that cube of yours."

He trembled. Testing is not enjoyable for humans, though I don't see why, but what worried me more than why he hated it was that he _did_ hate it and She was going to take this_ poor, unfortunate man_ and make him test for the rest of his life. He flinched.

"Douglas Adams Rattmann?" she had softened her voice. Doug looked up, suspicious and fearful.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I need your help."


	11. An update on my life that affects YOU!

**HEY GUYS! just an update on my personal life that effects you: I'm officially un-grounded! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! so, i will now get back to posting chappters regularly. luv u all! :* **


End file.
